pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Style): Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse's First Date?
Transcripts *Jasper Jones: Is Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse here? *Daffy Duck: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Cubot: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Dad: There's a boy in my house. *Mom: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Dad: Why is there a boy in my house? *Mom: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse. *Freakella: I don't like this. *Dusty Dustbrain: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Mom: So, what's the dealio with Jasper? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Sandy Cheeks: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Cheer Bear: I don't understand. What's happening? *Lisa Simpson: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Mom: Holla! *Jasper Jones: (Sniffles) *Daffy Duck: I know what you're doing here, Jasper Jones. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Bugs Bunny: He's not good enough for Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse. No one is! *Patrick Star: Go back to jail! *Daffy Duck: What are you looking for, Jasper Jones? Something to steal? *Patrick Star: Like you daughter. *Bugs Bunny: Should we say something? *Daffy Duck: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Jasper Jones's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Bugs Bunny: Sir, no response. *Daffy Duck: Two can play at your mind games, Jasper Jones. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Cozy Heart Penguin: Dude, what's he looking at? *Playful Heart Monkey: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Cozy Heart Penguin: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Jasper Jones: (Chuckles) *Bugs Bunny: Sir, intimidation is failing *Daffy Duck: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Dad: So, Jasper Jones, what do you like to do for fun? *Jasper Jones: I don't know. Stuff. *Bugs Bunny: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Daffy Duck: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Bugs Bunny: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Daffy Duck: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Jasper Jones: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Daffy Duck: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Dad: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Jasper Jones: Cool. I rock the bass. *Dad & Jasper Jones: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Jasper Jones: What? *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: Mom, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Mom: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Stop talking like that! *Beetlejuice: Wait. Where's Jasper Jones? *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: Did you leave Jasper Jones with Dad? Mom! This is so embarrassing. *Mom: Frankie, your Dad would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Dad & Jasper Jones: Yeah! *Dad: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Frankie-Polly Pampelmousse: Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. *Dad: Have fun. *Mom: Peace out, my homies. *Dad: You know, Jasper's a good kid. *Mom: You're not so bad yourself. *Bugs Bunny: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Daffy Duck: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Proud Heart Cat: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Freakella: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Giggles: Come on. He's adorable. *Patrick Star: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Bugs Bunny: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Daffy Duck: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia: I'm good. You guys good? *Giggles & Dusty Dustbrain: Yeah. I'm good. *Proud Heart Cat: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Mom: Okay, that's enough. *Dad: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Cartoon All-Stars Incredible Tribune Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Alyson court